


terms of endearment

by legdabs (scvlly)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, i miss my dog ok!!!!!! who says i'm projecting!!it's a yellow lab not a choc one!!, it's entirely self indulgent, literally.......this is just some dog content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvlly/pseuds/legdabs
Summary: dan and phil walk their dog.





	terms of endearment

The moment Dan gets out of the car, he knows he's made a mistake. 

Phil's pulled over into what's essentially a glorified lay-by, parking beside a very bright, very red sign that definitely does not fit with the muted green hues of the forest around it, and demands £5 per hour to park. The ground is inches-deep mud, and Dan very nearly slips over the second that his new walking boots touch the ground. 

"This is bullshit," he complains, met with a frown from Phil, peeking around the back of the car.

"It's just mud, Dan."

"These boots were £300." 

"I told you not to spend so much on them," Phil sighs fondly. "I'll pay, okay? You get Sunny out."

"Fine," Dan tiptoes to the boot of their car, clinging to the door handles as though his life depends on it - and given that he's an idiot who's currently wearing over a thousand pounds worth of clothing, he supposes it kinda does.

A very wet nose is pressed against his as soon as he gets the boot open, and he can't help but laugh as he reaches an arm to encourage their very excitable yellow Labrador back into the car. 

"Hey, buddy," Dan coos. He can't stop the disgustingly wide grin that spreads across his face when this dog so much as looks at him; never mind tries to entirely smother him with kisses. "Lemme get your lead on, okay? Then we can go walkies."

Sunny's ears perk up at that, and she pauses - tail wagging, front paw raised in excitement. 

"Walkies?" Dan repeats, and Sunny barks in agreement. 

"Is someone excited?" Phil laughs as he arrives back from the ticket machine; resting a hand against Dan's lower back and leaning towards their dog as she shuffles closer to lick his face. 

"She sure is," Dan fusses her chest and clips the lead to her collar. "Ready to go, sweetie?"

"You really need to stop using all these endearments on her, Dan. I never know whether you're talking to her or me." Phil laughs, watching as Dan scoops her up and sets her down a little way off from the mud around the car.  Maybe it's a little over-protective to judge the back of their 4x4 to be too high for her to jump from on her own, but Dan loves her, and she certainly won't be getting herself muddy on his watch.

"Shut up, _buddy_ ," Dan sticks his tongue out, and Phil slaps the sleeve of his coat. "We ready?"

"Just gotta put the parking ticket in the window, then we can go." Phil ruffles the top of Sunny's head as he slips back to the driver’s side, reappearing moments later. He locks the car, checks his pockets for dog biscuits, and nods. 

"Let's go then, love," Dan reaches for Phil's hand, but at the word 'love', Sunny barks; scrabbling at the mud as she races to stand between them. 

"Oi, I wasn't talking to you," Dan giggles, crouching to fuss her anyway.

"See what I mean? Pick the recipient of your endearments. It’s me or the dog!" Phil sounds exasperated, but the bright glint in his eyes gives him away.

"You're really gonna make me choose?" Dan looks up, pouting, and Sunny lets her tongue loll out as she tilts her head. Phil finds it's a little too much to have two pairs of big brown eyes staring up at him with such openness and warmth, and he can't help but be amused by how much their expressions resemble one another.

"Get up here, you big goof," Phil reaches down a hand, and Dan takes it; letting Phil pull him to his feet and press a quick kiss to his lips. 

Sunny whines. Phil rolls his eyes.

"She's needier than you are."

"Says you," Dan smirks. "Let's walk our dog, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> find me @legdabs on tumblr!
> 
> this was.................a lot softer than what i've been writing of late. it felt a bit too easy to write something just...fluffy, without any real depth. oh well. it was fun. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> title from the xfiles episode of the same name because i'm lazy and it's apt. not in terms of subject matter of the episode, of course. that's too dark, even for me. 
> 
> this was a bit of an ode to my dog tbh his tail never stopped wagging and he couldn't jump in or out of our car so we had to lift him but he was a Thicc chocolate lab so it wasn't easy but hey, you'll do anything when you love someone, right?


End file.
